Jillian and Ironhide
by The Official Demonator
Summary: Just small oneshots all in one with my OC Jillian and the autobot Ironhide. Meant to be short and funny. Summaries for each oneshot are inside. May include other autobots in the future. R&R!
1. Ironhide and the Easter Bunny

Jillian and Ironhide- Ironhide and the Easter Bunny

Summary- _It's almost Easter and Jillian and Ironhide are out for a drive one day. When Jillian decides to tell him about the Easter Bunny, she doesn't know he'll wreak havoc! Meant to be short and funny. =P Enjoy._

* * *

_It is the night. My body's weak. I'm on the run. No time to sleep. I've got to ride. Ride like the wind to be free again. _The song on the radio blasted out of the speakers. It was one of Jillian's favorite songs.

Ironhide groaned, "Ugh. I can't stand human music."

"Hon, it's either this, or Love game by Lady Gaga." Jillian laughed.

Ironhide swurved at the sound of that song. How he loathed it! "No damn thank you. I can't stand her talking about how she wants to ride on some lucky male's disco stick."

She laughed. It was fun teasing Ironhide. "So.. anyway. Easter's coming up." Jillian announced as she went through the radio stations. She was sitting in the driver's seat, but obviously wasn't driving.

Ironhide made a noise, "What is 'Easter'?"

"Remember how I told you about the Bible, and Jesus Christ?" Jill asked him.

"Yes." Came his response.

"Well, Easter is a celebration of the ressurrection of Christ. So, it's quite popular." She said. "Including the Easter bunny tradition." She added.

"Who is the Easter bunny?" He questioned.

Jillian thought about his question for a few seconds. She could make a nice joke about this. Hell, knowing Ironhide, he'd be alert all night looking for the Easter bunny. She smiled to herself, "He's a bunny. Nobody has ever seen him, though. He comes around at everybody's house at night and leaves small baskets."

"Bombs?" Ironhide sounded alert already.

Jill tried not to laugh. "No, 'Hide. Stuff like Chocolate."

"Poison?" He questioned again.

"No! Candy. Though.. there was this one time.... ehh.. nevermind. It doesn't matter." She joked, but he didn't know that.

"What? Tell me, Jillian. What is it?" She could tell he was curious. Extremely.

"Well.. they say that one Easter morning.. a little kid died from eating a piece of his candy, though they're not sure exactly how it could've happened. There was no sign of poison." She lied, seriously trying not to laugh.

"Have you ever.. eaten this.. so called 'candy'?" He asked.

She nodded, "Many times."

Ironhide slammed his brakes. Luckily, there was nobody behind them. "What?!"

Jillian sat up from falling down on the floor of the giant Topkick. "OW-A! That hurt!"

"I can't believe you!" Came the deep voice of Ironhide. "Are you insane?"

"Shut up and drive." She told him.

"No! I will hunt this bunny. No bunny is gonna come in or around our house this Easter." He told her as he began driving down the road again.

"Oh, give it a rest, 'Hide." Jillian replied, grinning to herself.

"I shall not 'give it a rest'." He mocked her.

"Well, we'll see what happens." Jillian replied, smiling to herself.

Just like he said he would, Ironhide was alert at all times in the large backyard of Jillian's house. It was the day before Easter morning, and he was keeping a close eye on the ground.

"Hey, 'Hide. Can you--" She was interrupted by a loud, ground-shaking noise. She jumped and dove for the ground. It was Ironhide. He shot at the ground, close-by to where she was standing. "'Hide! What the hell? Were you shooting at me? I mean.. I didn't know I was _that_ annoying.."

"I saw him! Jillian! I saw the Easter bunny!" He quickly dashed over to her, helping her up. "He's running away! look!"

Jillian looked where he was pointing, only to see a small little brown-furred bunny running for its life. She laughed, but then quickly tried covering it up. "Oh my God! You did find him!" She covered her mouth, pretending to be in shock. She added, "Too bad he got away."

Ironhide dropped his arms to his sides. He looked.. defeated.

"Don't worry 'bout it, 'Hide. I'm sure he'll come back for more." Jillian told him with a pat on the leg as she began walking back to the house. Ever since she met Ironhide, she moved out of her old house and moved somewhere with a big backyard, and tons of trees. Her neighbor, thankfully, had installed an extremely tall wooded fence because of the previous occupants of her house.

"If he dares." Ironhide added before transforming into his Topkick form and driving off into the wooded area. The trees swallowed him up, and Jillian went in the house when she could no longer see him. Quickly, she ran to her room, and grabbed two baskets. One filled to the max with chocolate, and the other carrying a couple bottles of oil. The Topkick had always complained he needed an oil change. She quickly hid the baskets, making sure to find a good hiding spot.

At least an hour and a half had passed by when Jillian heard something faint, but loud in the distance. It almost sounded like.. gun shots? "Oh no." She thought as she raced to her back porch. She heard it much clearly now. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a giant tree began to rock over, then another, and Ironhide tumbled out of the thick forrest.

"Jillian! Jillian! I saw him again! I saw him and the Mrs. Easter bunny! They were breeding to make more! They already had a few younglings. I think they're going to dominate the world. We must flee the planet." Ironhide rambled on and on, alomst uncontrollable. Jillian, honestly, had never seen him like that before. Maybe she was pushing things too far?....Nah!

"Woah there, big guy. There's only ONE specific Easter bunny. I think maybe you saw... a different one. It's okay, 'Hide. Come on, bring out your hologram and come inside." Jillian told him as she walked back in the house.

A few moments later and his hologram form was walking in the house. "I'll tell ya, Jill. There's something going on here. Something.. peculiar."

"'Hide, just give it a rest. It's almost night. He'll be comin' around to people's houses soon." Jillian shrugged as she took a sip of her fresh coffee that she had just gotten out of the pot.

"How does one little bunny travel the country in one night's time? I think there's more than one Easter bunny, Jill. There's gotta be." He shook his head, his fist clenched on top of the table. Jillian didn't reply. Instead, she took the time to look at his features. He was slender, but well built. He had the darkest black hair and looked to have rough skin as well. She knew he was too old for her, but she personally didn't care. He was one good-looking guy. Possibly in his late thirties. Jillian, only being twenty-three.

"I don't know." Is all she said, still staring at him, as if in a trance. Suddenly she shook her head.

"What are you doing?" He asked, noticing her odd behavior.

"Nothing! Nothing. Um.. anyway. It's getting kinda late." She looked at the clock. It read 10:33PM. She hadn't realized what time it was. "I'm headin' up to bed. Night."

"Not so fast!" He said, quickly getting up from his seat.

Jillian, confused, turned around, "What?"

"You're not sleeping alone. I don't trust this bunny." His voice was shrouded in everything serious. "I'm sleeping with you. Whether you like it or not."

"What?! Well, if you put it like that, it sounds like you're gonna rape me!" She laughed, then noticing how serious he was, she stopped.

"No! I'm going to 'guard' you. All night. Even if it means staying up aaaall night." He replied.

"Fine." She shrugged and continued walking up the stairs. She got her nightgown on, brushed her teeth and climbed in bed.

Ironhide spoke, "Actually, I'm going to guard outside of the room. If you need anything, I'll be in the hallway."

"Okay." Jillian replied, tiredly. She smiled to herself before falling asleep.

Ironhide kept to his word and guarded all night. He paced back and forth in the hallway. Realizing that the Easter bunny could be anywhere in the house, he decided to go donwstairs. After another three good hours of staying alert, the tired hologram dissappeared, and now he was back in his Topkick form outside. He stayed alert, though. All night.

The next morning came rather quick. Jillian got up quickly, and went downstairs, her small basket behind her back. She walked outside to find the awaiting black truck.

"Hey, 'Hide. How'd your bunny hunt go?" She asked, smiling.

"Extremely well. He did not show up. He was probably too frightened to show. That means no poisoned chocolate in baskets." Ironhide sounded confident that his staying up all night had worked.

Jillian put on a fake, confused look. "That's weird." She pulled out her basket from behind her, "Cuz I got mine."

The Topkick stiffened and remained silent. She could tell he was either really pissed off, or just shocked that his night-guard duty hadn't paid off. Suddenly, he transformed. "WHAT?!" He yelled. Yup. Pissed.

"I'm sure he left you one as well." She replied. "I'll go look."

Ironhide just sat there.. on the ground, looking more confused than ever. Sure enough, Jillian came out with a basket. Two medium-sized bottles of oil were inside. "Hey look, 'Hide. He did! You were always saying you needed an oil change!"

"I'm not putting that in me." He shook his head, folding his arms.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because." He replied, "It could be deadly for my system."

"Oh come on, 'Hide." Jillian pleaded.

He shook his head, "No."

Jillian suddenly laughed. She knew she had to tell him.

Ironhide noticed this and glared at her, "Why are you laughing at me?"

"Because." She laughed. "Because.. The Easter bunny doesn't exist."

Ironhide raised an 'eyebrow'. He said nothing.

"It.. it was a joke." She replied, still laughing.

"You.. punked me?" He asked.

Jillian nodded, wiping the tears that came down her eyes from laughing. "Yes."

He just sat there, arms to his sides. Confused.. or.. angry. He was, what Jillian called, 'scary-calm'. Suddenly, he transformed into his Topkick form and just sat there. He didn't budge. "I can't believe you." He finally said. Jill could've swore she heard him chuckle.

"It was.. tempting." She replied.

He grumbled to himself before mumbling embarrassingly, "I'm ready for that oil change, now."

THE END.

* * *

Yea.. the ending is kinda weird.. I couldn't figure out how to do it. Please R&R. =)))

OH and BTW, I'm not sure if anybody already did this idea.. I know there was a Santa Claus one, so I did the Easter bunny.

Thanks! =D


	2. Ironhide Meets the Car Wash

Jillian and Ironhide- Ironhide Meets the Car Wash

Summary- _When Jillian notices Ironhide's dirt-covered body, she knows he needs a car wash badly! Ironhide, on the otherhand, doesn't like the idea.._

* * *

"Oh my God, 'Hide!" Jillian yelled as she took a long look at the giant black Topkick.

"What?" He replied.

"You need a car wash, badly." She replied, giving him a look of disgust as she eyed him from bumper to bumper.

"I don't appreciate you staring at my ass." He told her.

Jillian gave him an odd look, "I was not. You're filthy!" She got in the driver's seat, "Come on, I'm taking you to the wash."

Ironhide, who didn't sound too pleased, didn't like the idea of being 'clean'. But curiousity got the better of him, as he wondered what this so called 'car wash' was. "Fine."

Jillian lead the way to the wash. There were already a few cars waiting in line, but she had plenty of patience. Ironhide, who was much larger than the cars in front of him, watched as a dirty-yellow mustang entered the front of the car wash. He studied it as the car drove through. Suddenly, giant spinning brush-like things came down from out of nowhere, and swallowed up the car. It was nowhere to be seen again.

Ironhide's insides began to pound. He had to go through _that?_ It looked unsafe.

"It looks like it was made by the decepticons." He spoke through the radio. "Have you ever been in one of these 'car washes' before?"

Jillian shook her head, "Nope. First experience. It looks fun."

"It looks dangerous." Ironhide's voice was cautious.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, stop being a baby."

"I'm not an infant!" Ironhide told her.

"Then you'll act like a grown-up and enter the wash." She replied.

Jillian felt the seat vibrate, "What if I don't want to?"

"Then I'll make you." She replied, smiling to herself.

"But," He began, "it looks extremely unsafe, and I refuse to enter something that could kill me."

Jillian sighed, "It's not going to kill you, 'Hide."

"How do you know? You were the one who told me you've never been in one yourself, Jill." He scoffed.

She frowned, "So? It doesn't mean it's going to kill you."

Ironhide looked at the line of cars in front of him. "It looks like a line to hell." He mumbled.

"Oh, grow up." She replied.

He watched as the next car went in.. and the next one.. and the next one.. he could'nt see them. They were gone. Swallowed by the giant, twirling bristles of hell, he thought.

There was one more car in front of them, and then they'd be next. Just one more. Ironhide's mind began to race. What if he didn't make it out alive? What if something wrong happened? What about Jillian? What would happen to her? He couldn't think straight. Finally, the next car went in, and the Topkick was next.

His Inside's began to pound again. This time harder, and faster. His engine was at the point of over-heating. His seats began to vibrate hard.

"'Hide, are you alright?" Jillian asked, trying not to laugh. He was really scared? He didn't reply. They were next. Jillian eased on the gas petal, but the truck did not move. "'Hide! Come on!"

He shook. "N-no. I.. I can't."

Jillian looked back at the cars behind her. They were honking loudly. "'Hide, go!"

"No!" He shouted back, nervously.

Jillian slammed her foot down on the gas, and Ironhide un-willingly sped forward. She slowed him down and he yet again, unwillingly, entered the wash. His entire body began shaking. He was seriously afraid, Jillian saw.

Ironhide found himself moving, but his tires weren't spinning. There must've been something that dragged him along. Suddenly, those giant brushes came down from above, and began spinning. Soapy water poured itself all over him, and the brushes did their work. They dug deep into his sides and that just made him shake harder. The man who kept an eye on the car washes eyed the truck with a weird expression on his face. He shook his head, and thought nothing of the shaking automobile.

Deeper in the car wash, the bristles finally went away, only to be replaced by giant spinning tubes. They were attached to the ground, and Ironhide was completley helpless against them. They squished him between themselves as they rubbed against him. After that large strands of soft-spongey material came down and scrubbed at his windshield and hood. Suddenly he stopped.

Ironhide looked in front of him. He saw a bright light. Could it be? Could it be the heaven that humans always claim to go to when they die? Was he going there? He thought over and over again.

Finally, everything stopped. No more soapy water came down, no more bristles of death, no more sponges of doom. His windshield was still wet, and as if out of nowhere, hot air came out of nearby vents and dried him off. Ironhide just sat there for a few seconds afterwards. Finally, Jillian pressed down on the gas, but Ironhide beat her to it, and sped out of the car wash.

He was still on Earth! He was still alive! Then he stopped. He was afraid.. actually.. terrified, of nothing. He was just.. clean. His entire truck body rushed with embarrassment as Jillian laughed.

"Wow, 'Hide." She grinned. "Was it really that bad? It felt like you were gonna tip over in there." She laughed.

"Shut up.." He grumbled as he began driving them back home.

THE END

* * *

Lol, just another little oneshot.


	3. Ironhide Gets a Check Up

Jillian and Ironhide- Ironhide Gets a Check-up

Summary- _When Ironhide tells Jillian that he's not exactly feeling his best, Jillian tells him that it's time for a check-up. With Ratchet on a vacation, and Jillian not able to give him a full-body check-up, he surprisingly willingly goes to get it done, but he's still suspicious._

* * *

"Ugh." Ironhide grumbled as he parked in the parking space in front of Jillian's house.

"What's the matter, 'Hide?" She asked.

"I don't feel that great." He replied.

Jillian smiled, "Uh-oh. Looks like you could use a check-up."

"A 'check-up'? You mean with Ratchet?" He asked.

She shook her head, "Nope. Ratchet's on his so called 'vacation', remember?"

He sighed, "Indeed. I forgot."

"I'll have to take you to Jiffy Lube or somewhere like that." She told him, as she climbed back inside.

"What do they do to you?" He asked.

She shrugged, "Give check-ups, oil changes.. stuff like that. Just stuff under the hood."

"Under the hood? Don't you think that's.. private?" He asked.

"Well, how are they supposed to know you're 'alive', 'Hide?" She replied with question.

He shrugged, "I don't know."

"Well, then. We're going." She told him.

A few moments had passed, and they finally reached the old check-up place. Everybody's attention was on the giant Topkick, and more on the tiny woman behind the wheel of the giant Topkick. Ironhide seemed nervous. He didn't know what to expect. These humans could easily do something to him.

"What can I do for you?" One of the men asked.

"Ol' 'Hide here needs his check-up." She said.

He looked confused when she called him by his nickname, but nodded anyway, "Alright. Just a check-up?"

"Yup. If he needs an oil change, you can just do that too." She replied.

"Alrighty." The man replied, clearly confused about her use of the word 'he'. He got in the truck and began to drive Ironhide into the garage.

Ironhide was cautious for many reasons. One, an unknown man was driving him, two, an unknown man was driving him into an unknown garage, and three, an unknown man was driving him into an unknown garage and was prepared to give him an unknown check-up. A giant warning sign blocked his mind. It screamed 'DANGER DANGER'.

He suddenly slammed on his own brakes, and Jillian should've known. The man inside tried to push down on the gas, then he noticed the brake pedal was touching the floor of the truck.

"You got one stubborn truck here." He laughed out the window.

Jillian laughed nervously, "Yea. Sometimes you gotta give him a little _kick."_ She replied, giving Ironhide a nice kick in the back bumper. He zoomed forward and the man got a good control over him.

"There we go." He chuckled. Finally, Ironhide was in the garage and the man got out. The Topkick eyed him nervously as the man walked over to something that looked like a control panel. He pressed a button, and Ironhide found himself going up. The truck panicked and tried to move, but he couldn't. His worst nightmares were reveiled.

He watched the man as he began to walk around him. He examined Ironhide's undercarriage, which made the Topkick feel extremely uncomfortable. "Everything looks good here. I'm gonna lower it down and check under the hood."

"Alright." Jillian replied. "Be careful." She quickly blurted without thinking.

The man glanced at her with a puzzled expression, "I will."

After lowering Ironhide from the lift, the man opened up his hood and began to check things out. He inserted a long metal-like stick and pulled it out a couple seconds afterwards. "Oil could use some changin'. I'll just do that for you right now."

"Okay. Thanks." Jillian replied.

Without warning, the hood of the truck slammed down, nearly hitting the man's head. "Holy--" He began.

Jillian put her hands up to her mouth. "Oh my God. Are you okay?" She asked.

He nodded, "I'm fine." He laughed, "You got one bad boy here."

She chuckled nervously, "Yea. He is." She then slapped his hood hard.

"Well, I'll just get that oil in there and you'll be ready to go." He told her.

She nodded, "Okay."

Ironhide, who overheard, put himself in neutral and began to drift. Jillian, quickly noticing this, stood in front of him, "Where do you think you're going?" She whispered harshly, making sure nobody around could hear. All the others were busy.

"I'm getting out of here." He whispered back.

"No you're not you big baby! Grow up! It's just an oil change! It'll be no different then when I do it." She told him.

"Then why couldn't you just do it?" He argued.

"Because I wanted to make sure nothing else was wrong with you so we wouldn't run into any other problems!" She glared.

"Well, gee! Thanks for telling me that!" He sounded annoyed.

"I told you you'd be getting a check-up, 'Hide! This guy is a professional! Let him do his freakin' _job!_" She huffed. He had no time to reply, as the guy came walking back.

Ironhide took himself off of neutral and just sat there. Jillian knew he was ticked.

A few minutes had gone by, and finally, the man closed Ironhide's hood. "Alrighty. All done."

"Thanks." She said as she walked over with him to go pay.

After that, she climbed back in the Topkick and they drove off. "I can't believe you."

"What did I do?" He replied.

"You gave that poor man a hard time." She laughed.

He laughed, surprisingly. It was rare to hear Ironhide laugh. "It was amusing."

"No, I think you were scared." She replied.

"Was not." He argued back.

"Okay then." She sighed, not wanting to argue any further. "I can't wait till your next appointment." She grinned.

She felt the truck tense, "What?!"

THE END!

* * *

=D haha. I was so bored writing this. =P


	4. Ironhide Gets Towed

Jillian and Ironhide- Ironhide Gets Towed

Summary- _When Jillian and Ironhide go out for a drive one night, Ironhide finds himself in some trouble, and not being able to transform in the middle of the road without everybody seeing him means one thing.. he has to get towed._

* * *

"Why is it everytime we go for a drive, you have the sudden urge to blast the most ridiculous songs I've ever heard on my radio?" Ironhide asked as he drove along.

Jillian shrugged, "I don't know. I like them?"

"Well maybe you should listen to something I'd like." He suggested, mumbling.

"Okay. What do you like?" Jillian asked.

There was a pause, "I don't know. Flip through the stations until I tell you to stop."

Jillian did as she was told. "Any yet?"

"No." He replied. "Wait! Stop. I've heard this before. I like it."

_Foot on the pedal  
Pressin' the gas  
Gotta  
Switch in the middle  
That's close to my hand  
Grab a Skull Head  
Come time me shift gear  
When I hear it chirp  
I know everthing work  
My Neeer_

It was 'I gotta Need For Speed' by Petey Pablo. Of course Ironhide would like it. "Wow. If you like this, then I got a bunch of songs you'd like." She told him.

He chuckled. "It suits me."

She laughed out loud, "Whatever old man."

He said nothing, but Jillian heard him chuckle. Almost instantly, something enexpected happened. Ironhide stopped. In the middle of the road. Cars behind them began honking, and Ironhide tried to start himself up again.

"'Hide, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I.. I think I broke down." He said, sounding shocked.

"What? You're kidding me?" She replied as she looked back at the cars behind them. They began to cut across in the other lane. One guy stopped.

"Hey, you havin' troubles?" He asked. He looked younger than Jillian.. well.. Jillian looked a lot older than she was anyway, but still. He must've been at least twenty-one.

"Yea, can't get 'im to start up." She replied.

"Here, I'll call the tow truck if ya want." He offered.

Ironhide froze. What's a tow truck? He wondered.

"That'd be great, thanks!" Jillian yelled back. "But it might take some time for them to arrive. I'm gonna try and push 'im to the side."

"Here, I'll help." The young guy moved his car in the grassy area off to the side of the road. He got out, and they both positioned themselves behind Ironhide.

"One.. two.. three.. PUSH!" The young guy said, and they both started pushing. Ironhide secretly tried to help, but he barely moved. "What's a small woman like yourself doing in a big Topkick like that?" He asked, laughing as they both struggled to push. Inch by inch Ironhide moved. Ironhide turned the steering wheel so he'd move off to the side instead of being pushed in a straight line.

She laughed, "I dunno. Makes me look scarier."

The autobot was about to say a smart-aleck remark, but kept it to himself for the young man's sake.

Finally, about five minutes later, the truck was completely off to the side of the road. "Thank you so much." Jillian panted.

"You're welcome. I'll stay here until the tow truck comes if that's okay." He replied.

"Okay, that'd be fine." She nodded.

The mention of the tow truck made Ironhide freeze. What does a 'tow truck' do? Well, obviously it tows, he thought, but he'd never been towed before.. and Bumblebee and the Twins always joked about the so called 'pain'. Does it really hurt? He was going to find out one way or another.

"Um.. I.. need to get something in the truck. Be right back." Jillian lied. The guy nodded and she jumped in the truck. "Hey, how ya holdin' up?"

"Good I guess.. umm.. so.. what's a 'tow truck' gonna do? Will it hurt?" He asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to answer that? I'm sure it won't hurt, but that's just me." She shrugged. "You'll be fine. It's on its way."

He didn't reply. Instead, he thought about all the other 'nightmares' that he had to go through.. the Easter bunny.. car washes.. check-ups! Those weren't bad at all! Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, he thought.

Finally, ten minutes later, the tow truck arrived. The man quickly got out and attatched something underneath the back bumper of Ironhide. A giant metal hook. If he was allowed to talk, he probably would've screamed the many profanities that so desperately wanted to escape. Instead, he 'bit his lip' and kept quiet.

A few seconds later, the rear of the truck began to rise, and Ironhide was on his front two wheels.

Jillian then thanked the other guy. He waved goodbye, got in his car and left. She then got in the passenger seat of the tow truck. About twenty minutes later, the truck pulled in front of Jillian's house. The tow man lowered Ironhide, and took the hook out from unerneath.

"Thanks a lot." She said to the worker as she shut the door.

"No problem." He replied. He drove away.

"Hey big guy." Jillian said to Ironhide and patted his hood.

She could feel his engine heating up underneath her hand. _He's pissed.._ she thought.

"'-I'm sure it won't hurt!-'" He mimicked Jillian. "You're a fraggin' liar!"

"Hey, how was I supposed to know?" She laughed.

"Well you could've at least warned me about the long sharp hook that was gonna attatch itself to my ASS!" He complained.

Jillian nearly fell on the ground laughing. Just the way he said it! "I'm..." She had to pause to catch her breath "I'm.. sorry."

"Just for doing that, I should make you walk to your destinations for a month." He grumbled.

"Oh, well, you're not the only ride I can catch. There's trains and buses." She replied, folding her arms with a smile, "I don't need you."

The Topkick just sat there, not speaking. He was giving her the silent treatment.

"Aw, I'm just joking." She said, hugging as much of his hood as possible, "I love you." She then planted a little kiss on his GMC logo on his grill. "Goodnight."

THE END.

* * *

Aw. I got all fluffy at the end. =P


	5. Punch Buggy, No Punch Backs

Jillian and Ironhide- punch-buggy, no punch-backs

Summary: _When Jillian and Ironhide are out for a drive one day, Jillian decides to play a little game that she doesn't know he'd get annoyed to the extreme by.._

* * *

"Go faster, 'Hide. The speed limit is fifty-five. You're goin' forty." Jillian laughed at Ironhide.

"I wish I could, Jill, but maybe if you weren't _blind_ you'd probably notice the old man driving in front of me." He mumbled. She could tell he was miserable. The usual.

Jillian laughed to herself, and watced all the other cars on the other side of the road pass by. Suddenly, out of nowhere, she punched Ironhide on his dashboard. "Punch-buggy, no punch-backs!" She yelled.

"Oh, what the fu-Jillian! What was that for?" He yelled, swerving.

She laughed, "It was a bug."

He sounded confused, "There was no sign of an insect on my dashboard, or my windshield."

She chuckled, "Not an insect! A buggy. A car. Y'know, the small rounded ones."

"Ah, yes. Is that another tradition of the humans?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yup."

"Great." He replied with sarcasm.

Jillian grinned, "Just as a warning, be alert at all times."

There was no reply, but she heard him sigh as he continued down the road. Jillian kept an eye on the opposite lanes, making sure not to miss one.

Finally, a navy blue buggy sped by, and Jillian punched the dashboard again. "Punch-buggy, no punch-backs."

Ironhide, who expected this, only groaned, but kept driving.

Twenty minutes had gone by, and in all that time, Jillian had punched his dashboard at least ten times.

"So, we've been going a good five minutes and so far, no bugs." He sighed.

"Don't get too happy about that. I'm sure there's more to come." Jillian told him, laughing to herself as she knew he was getting tired of her constant punching.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a lime-green buggy cut in front of them. Ironhide was the first to notice as Jillian began to mess around with the radio, and wasn't paying attention. Quickly, he swerved off into the other lane and sped forward, making sure to get passed the buggy with at least a few cars in front of it, then he cut back in his normal lane.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"Nothing." He replied, but she knew he was lying. Obviously.

"Okay?" She said, ignoring the entire situation completely. "Punch-buggy, no punch-backs!" She suddenly blurted after three minutes of silence.

Ironhide looked to his left as he saw yet another buggy drive by. _How did I miss that?_ He asked himself.

"Punch-buggy, no punch-backs!" Jillian said yet again. Ironhide looked to his right, a buggy passed him and cut in front of him, just as the lime-green one did. "Punch-buggy, no punch-backs!" She said AGAIN, givng him a hard punch as another buggy crossed paths with them in the opposite lane.

"Oh, Primus.." Ironhide said as he looked in his rearview mirror. A line of at least four or five buggys approached from behind. _Where the hell are they coming from?_ He thought.

"What? What is it?" Jillian asked.

"Nothing!" Ironhide quickly blurted, accelerating even faster, nearly tailgating the vehicle in front of them. It honked it's horn and switched lanes. Ironhide sped up, and switched lanes, cutting in front of the honking car. He then drove directly into the long grassy ditch that separated the opposite lanes. He slammed on his brakes, and stopped.

"Jeez, 'Hide! What's wrong?" Jillian practically yelled.

"Nothing." He replied, watching the line of buggys pass by. After they did, he got back on the road and acted as if nothing happened.

"Ironhide, seriously. What was wrong?" Jillian asked, completely confused about the whole act.

He coughed, "Nothing, Jill. Just calm down."

"Oh come on, 'Hide, you don't just fly off to the side of the road like that without a reason." Jillian replied, folding her arms. Suddenly she punched him again. For the eightieth fragging time in a row and yelled, "Punch-buggy, no punch-backs!"

Ironhide snapped, "That's it! Right there! I can't _take_ you're slaggin' punches! Everywhere I look I see a buggy, and everytime I see one, I'm punched!"

Jillian found herself laughing, "Well jee, 'Hide. I didn't think you'd take it so seriously. All you had to do was tell me to stop."

Ironhide chuckled back, "I didn't want to sound rude."

She grinned, "Oh, like you're never mean to me anyway."

"I'm not mean. I'm miserable. Get it right." He laughed.

"Come on." Jillian smiled as she took the wheel and pressed down on the gas, bringing them back on the road. "Let's go home."

"Okay." He replied with a sigh as he allowed her to drive them.

"By the way, 'Hide?" She questioned.

"What?" He replied.

She punched him, "Punch-buggy, no punch-backs!"

THE END

=D I didn't really know how to end this...

OH, and by the way, if anybody has some ideas that they'd like to see up, just send me a message, or type it in a review, cuz I'm running kinda low. =D constructive criticism is allowed, but please no flames. =) Thanks!


	6. Drive In Theater

Jillian and Ironhide- Ironhide Goes to the Movies

Summary: _On one Friday, Jillian and Ironhide are at home, and with absolutely nothing they can think of to do, Jillian suggests a drive-in theater.._

* * *

It was Friday. Jillian was sitting on Ironhide's tailgate, just staring at nothing.

"I'm bored." She finally announced, shifting into a more comfortable position.

"What's there to do?" He asked. "Especially with a truck." He added.

She shrugged, "I don't know." She began to think. What was there to do when you had a giant GMC Topkick and were bored? Anything? Jillian shifted again, thinking hard.

The wind began blowing lightly, and Jillian's hair went in her face. She moved it to the side and sighed. Out of nowhere, an old newspaper page landed in front of Ironhide. He looked down at the large grey sheet and eyed it carefully. He read the words that were before him. _Drive-in theater._

The words confused him. What was it? Obviously it had something to do with automobiles if it included 'drive-in'. "What's a drive-in theater?" He suddenly asked when curiosity got the best of him.

Jillian sat up and got down from him. She walked around and asked, "Where did you get that from?"

"The paper on the ground." He replied.

She looked down, and sure enough, there was the page. She picked it up and read it. "Oh, we could do that."

"What is it?" He asked again.

"It's like watching a movie on a big screen and you can take your car. You sit outside in your car, and turn on a certain radio station to listen to the movie as you watch it on the big screen. Sounds cool. We should go." She grinned brightly.

"What movie?" He asked. His hologram form appeared next to her.

"A Haunting in Connecticut." She shuddered. She saw the previews for that movie, and really didn't like scary movies that much.

He shrugged, "Okay. Let's go."

"Uhh..." She swallowed hard. Even if the movie was PG-13, she'd still be freaked. She hated scary movies! Hated them! "Alright, we'll go. But it doesn't start until another hour and a half."

"How far away is the theater?" He asked.

"About twenty minutes." She replied.

Ironhide nodded. He noticed her nervous expression and laughed, "Scared?"

"What?" She quickly replied, "No."

"Yes you are." He laughed, "Scaredy cat." He learned to say that from the twins. Actually, Skids to be more specific.

"I'm not a scaredy cat." Jillian told him, folding her arms.

"You are." He replied.

She shook her head, "No, you are."

"What? I'm not a-"

"EASTER BUNNY!"

Ironide spun around, "WHERE?!" Jillian fell to the ground in hysterics. She was shaking her head, and nearly crying from laughter. He glared at her before mumbling something and walking towards the house.

"Wait.." Jillian tried catching her breath, "...W..Wai..wait." She finally caught it, "Okay. I'm done. 'Hide! Where ya goin'?"

"Inside." He grumbled before walking in the house and closing the door.

Jillian followed, "Okay, so we're going to see that movie, and I'm gonna need some blankets to shield my eyes-- err.. I mean just in case it gets cold." She quickly corrected herself.

Ironhide grinned, "See, you're scared."

"OKAY! Fine! I'm scared! You gotta give me credit for at least _going._" She told him, folding her arms.

"Don't worry, Jill. I'll be there." He said, patting her shoulder.

"Yay.." She said sarcastically, then grinned as she dodged his hand from hitting her head.

"Fine. Be that way." He replied, hiding a grin. "I guess you don't want me there. I see how it is."

Jillian knew he was joking, but played along, "No!" She took him in for a death hug. "No, I want you to go."

"Alright, I'll go." He said, chuckling.

She let go, "Good. So, I'm gonna go get ready real quick."

"Alright." He replied. "I'll be in the truck. We'd probably wanna get there early." He said, glancing at the clock on the wall.

Jillian nodded and raced upstairs. She re-did everything. Hair, make-up, even clothes. She didn't dress-up though. She was going to see a scary movie for crying out loud! Knowing it would probably be chilly, she threw on a pair of jeans and a black shirt. The shirt had a picture of a big rig on and eagle on it, and underneath the picture it said '_Ridin' with the big boys'_

After she did all of that, the movie was to start in a half-hour. She grabbed at least two blankets before rushing back downstairs. She shut all the lights out in the house, walked outside and locked the door behind her.

"Okay, I'm ready." She said as she jumped in the driver seat. Ironhide's hologram was gone.

"Good. I put the location in my GPS. We'll be there shortly." He replied, pulling out of the parking spot, and beginning his journey.

Finally, after about twenty minutes had zoomed by, they finally arrived at the theater. Luckily, it wasn't that crowded, so they got in the place without any trouble. Jillian got out of the truck to get snacks while Ironhide stayed put.

When she came back, she came back with at least five things to eat, and one drink.

"Piggin out tonight?" He asked, chuckling.

She nodded, already stuffing her face, "Yes."

"You could use a couple pounds anyway. You're as thin as a twig." He replied, his hologram form appearing beside her in the driver's seat.

"Gee, thanks." She said, smiling to herself.

"I'm sitting in the back." She quickly exclaimed as the movie began. She dragged her blankets back there as well.

Ironhide only laughed. He knew she was scared.

"Come back here with me, 'Hide." She said, obviously not wanting to be alone even though he was directly in front of her.

He groaned, and gave in. Instead of climbing his way back like Jillian, he disappeared, then reappeared next to her. "Are you happy now?"

She nodded rapidly, "Yes."

"Okay, then. Movie's starting, now if you don't mind, I'm gonna watch it without fear." He grinned, "Unlike _some_ people."

Jillian glared at him jokingly. "Whatever."

* * *

Only about the first twenty-minutes of the movie scared Jillian. She was not only scared of the scenes, but the fact that something could pop up on the screen anytime made her nervous. For a PG-13 movie, it was pretty dang scary. For her.

"Oh my effing God!" She nearly shouted as a person shot across the screen at an extremely fast pace. It was so unexpected. She hid under the blankets, trying not to scream.

A bit later into the movie, another thing popped out of nowhere. At the sight of that, and already being terrified enough, she leaned hard against Ironhide, who only laughed at her babyish fear.

It was a quiet moment in the movie. Barely any music, and all was silent. Suddenly, Ironhide shouted loudly, "RAAAAAAAAWR!!!"

Jillian's head nearly hit the roof of the truck. She screamed loudly, then quickly covered her mouth with her hand before slapping his arm hard with her other hand. "That's not funny! You're never gonna let me see my next birthday, you asshole!" She yelled, then pretended to pout and smiled to herself afterwards.

He laughed along, "It was too tempting!"

She shook her head with the same smile planted on her face, "Jerk."

The movie was almost over, but there was still about a half-hour left at least. The plot started to unfold and it wasn't as scary anymore. Jillian remained glued to Ironhide's side. Ironhide placed his arm around her without her knowing, and poked her other shoulder. Her first instinct was to yell in horror at the poking, but then she realized it was Ironhide, and elbowed him hard in the stomach.

He laughed, and she only glared. It was then she realized that he hadn't moved his arm, and it was still around her. She smiled and leaned her head on his chest, just underneath his chin.

* * *

The movie was over, and Jillian couldn't have been more happier. Both her and Ironhide climbed back in the front of the truck, Jillian in the passenger, and Ironhide in the driver's seat. She had ordered him to stay in his hologram form so she wouldn't get scared driving in the dark without the presence of anybody else in the truck, even though he tried to explain to her that he was really there whether she saw him or not. She still didn't care.

"So, did you like it?" She asked.

"Yes. Mainly 'cuz I got to see you squirm like a worm." He replied, laughing.

"Yea, I figured you would. I liked it too. It was cool, even though I was scared out of my mind half the time." She chuckled, looking out the window.

"We should do that again." He said. "It was fun."

She nodded, "Okay."

They didn't talk for a few moments. The only sound was the soft rumble of the truck as it drove along the road.

"RAAAAAAAAAWR!!!!" Ironhide yelled loudly, shaking her with his hand, causing Jillian to jump in her seat and scream loudly.

She yelled, "DRIVE, YOU JERK!"

THE END!

* * *

Not sure if this was good, but I hope you enjoyed it! I'd like to thank all my readers and reviewers! Don't forget to review even if you're new to the story! =D Don't be a loner. =P Haha, just kidding.


	7. Ironhide's Beach Experience

Jillian and Ironhide- Ironhide's Beach Experience With the Autobots

Summary: _Jillian and Ironhide go to the beach one day, and boy do they have some fun!_

**_IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE:_** **I hope you guys dont get angry at me.. but I was thinking it over, and I might include some hints of romance in some of these oneshots.. =P I hope you guys dont mind, It's just that my OC, Jillian, was supposed to be in a story with Ironhide and be romantically involved with him, and I might make that story after these oneshots are completed. and dont worry, ill still keep it funny. =D I want to thank everybody for the reviews! It means a lot to me!**

Here's the next chapter! Read and Review please! =D

* * *

"We're goin' to the beach, we're goin' to the beach!" Jillian sang as she packed two beach towels, sun-tan lotion, and a cooler filled with ice and a few drinks.

"Where is the beach?" Ironhide asked as he was being loaded with a bunch of stuff.

"It's about an hour away. Don't worry, I'll drive us there." She replied, finally done packing and jumping in the driver's seat. "And the twins, Optimus, Bumblebee, and all the others will be there too."

"Okay." He replied as Jillian began to drive him away from the house.

"So, I'm hoping you'll have a good time when we get down there. It'll be fun." Jillian told him on the way down.

"Really? Well, what do you do there?" He asked.

"You can swim, mess around with the sand, make sand castles... tons of things." She replied, trying her best to explain everything. "Or, if you're really talented, you can make sand sculptures."

"But if it's sand.. how do you keep it all together without it falling apart?" He asked, sounding confused.

Jillian sighed, trying to think of how to say it, "Well, you wet it. Wet sand sticks together better."

"Oh. So it's solid?" He asked.

"Not really." She replied, "It can still fall apart."

"Oh, I get it." He said. "Can we listen to the radio?"

"Sure." She replied, scanning through the channels. She stopped, "Actually, I brought a CD with songs you might like."

He didn't reply. He waited for her to put the CD in. Once she got it in, she began scanning through the list of songs. Finally, she came across number eight, which was Two-Lane Blacktop by Rob Zombie.

"It's alright." He said.

Jillian smiled brightly as she drove. "I seriously can't wait! Ya'll can go swimmin', and all that good stuff."

Ironhide noticed her Florida accent. She wasn't from Florida, but has been down there many times as far as he knows. He laughed.

"What?" She asked.

"You're accent. It's funny. Especially when you say that word." He replied.

"What word? Ya'll?" She replied, giggling too.

"Yea." He replied, chuckling. "So.. is Wheelie gonna be there?"

Jillian sighed, "Well, Mikaela's gonna be there, so what do you think?"

"UGH! NO! You know I hate that little glitch!" He yelled.

Jillian rolled her eyes, "Just behave, please! All you have to do is ignore him, and he'll leave you alone."

"That smart-ass always has something to say to me." Ironhide grumbled.

"Just please try and ignore him. I don't need any bloodshed between you two." She said, trying her best to stay focused on the road. "Maybe you guys could become friends." She added.

Ironhide scoffed, "That'll be a cold day in hell."

Jillian couldn't help but laugh. She knew he was right. There's absolutely no way you could get the cocky little decepticon and the giant, miserable autobot to become friends. Bad combo.

"Well, we're almost there, so just chillax." She told him, trying her best to calm him down. "Optimus and the others'll be there, too, so that'll help ignore him."

"I hope so." Ironhide mumbled as they continued down the road.

* * *

About twenty-minutes had come and gone, and finally, the beach was visible. It stretched at least a few miles.

"WE'RE HERE!" Jillian shouted excitedly as the large waters became clear.

In the distance, she could see a group of figures. It was the autobots. Optimus, in his hologram form, was clearly visible, and Bumblebee was seen as well. She couldn't wait to get down there.

The beach itself wasn't very popular, so barely anybody was there, especially on a chilly day like this, but Jillian didn't mind the cold at all. She enjoyed taking cold showers, so this'll be nothing.

When they arrived, everybody went nuts as Jillian exited the truck.

"Jiiiiillllllliiiaaaaannn!" Skids, the green autobot twin shouted.

Jillian turned her head to see the gentle giant running towards her. She waved, "Hey, Skids! What's up?"

"This is so cool, yo." His brother appeared beside him. Mudpflap was the red-orange autobot. "This beach is freakin' awesome."

She laughed, "I thought you guys would like it. Where's Sam and Mikaela?"

"They ova there." Mudflap pointed behind him.

Jillian peered around him, and sure enough, saw Sam and Mikaela. They were walking towards them, and following behind Mikaela, Jillian could just barely see Wheelie.

Jillian loved Wheelie for many reasons.. even though she acted against it, she thought Wheelie's and Ironhide's arguments were funny, and sometimes cute. Wheelie was just the sweetest little decepticon with Jillian. He was kinda like a child, except with an extremely strong language and loaded with smart remarks.

He was actually more like a.. guard dog or something.

She ran towards them, and Mikaela ran towards her. Mikaela was like the sister she never had. Ever since Sam introduced his girlfriend to Jillian, they just talked endlessly.

Once they reached eachother, they both greeted one another with a giant hug.

"Hey, Mikaela!" Jillian said.

"Hey, Jill! How's it going?" Mikaela replied, smiling brightly.

Jillian nodded her head, "Pretty good, how 'bout yourself?"

"Good, good." Came her response.

"Ay Warrior Goddess! I can't run to catch up with you, so can ya slow it down?" Wheelie yelled towards them.

"Heeyy Wheelie!" Jillian said, giggling.

Wheelie, who obviously didn't realize it was Jillian before, went wide-eyed and ran towards her, hugging her leg, "It's my savior from that miserable autobot, Ironhide!"

"Be careful.. He has a humping problem." Mikaela laughed, but to her surprise, he didn't do that to Jillian.

"I keep telling her we should get him neutered." Sam said, purposely trying to get Wheelie angry.

Wheelie glared at Sam, "Bugger off, ya fricken' pansy."

Jillian couldn't help but laugh. She loved these guys.

"OW! YOU GOT SAND IN MY OPTICS! WHAT THE SLAG, YO?" Jillian turned around to the voice of Skids. Apparently Mudflap threw sand in his eyes.

Before Jillian could say something, the twins began fighting. The pushed eachother, grabbed eachother, and flung eachother around.

Ironhide, who was near by, rolled his optics, "Oh knock it off, you two."

The twins payed no attention to the grumpy autobot, instead, they continued their fight. Skids grabbed Mudflap by his legs, picked his brother up, and flung him into the water.

Mudflap flailed around, "I'm drownin'! I'm drownin'!"

"Stand up, ya freakin' moron!" Wheelie yelled towards him, who knew perfectly well that it was shallow water.

Mudflap stopped his yelling and stood up. "Oh."

Ironhide walked towards him, and picked him up, "You call that drownin'?" He then threw Mudflap further in the water, where his feet couldn't reach the bottom.

"I think I actually like that autobot now." Wheelie said, laughing at Mudflap.

Jillian covered her mouth with both hands, trying to hold her own laughs in.

"I'm gonna go undress." Jillian said as she began walking away.

"Oohh Can I come?" Wheelie asked.

Jillian gave him a dirty look, "I don't care. I have a bikini underneath.."

So Wheelie followed Jillian where the other Autobots were, including Optimus.

"Hey, guys." She waved as she walked up to them. All her stuff was laid on the sand. She unfolded her beach towel and placed it on the ground. After that, she lifted her shirt off of her head, causing Optimus to look away quickly.

"Uhh.. Jillian, don't you think that's a bit.. revealing?" He asked, thinking that it was her undergarments.

She laughed, "It's a bathing suit, Optimus. It's supposed to look like that."

"Oh." Was his only reply.

After she got her shorts off, she applied suntan lotion, which, since the weather was getting much warmer, she thought she'd need.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Ironhide's hologram appeared behind her, "Or should I say, what the hell are you NOT wearing?" He laughed.

"Oh, don't act like you don't like it." She joked.

"Who said I didn't?" He knew how to play back. "And what does 'I'd tap that' mean?"

Jillian looked up at him with a confused expression. "Are you saying to me that you'd tap that, or are you actually asking me what it means?"

"Well, the twins kinda saw you, and they said that.. I have no idea what it means, though." He laughed.

"I'm gonna just let you ask them yourself." She replied, grinning. "But anyway, how are you liking it so far?"

"Well," He began, "I took one look at you and I love it." He continued the jokes.

"Okay pervert, seriously, do you like the beach or not?" She laughed.

He chuckled and then shrugged, "It's alright. I'm having a good time."

"That's good." She replied. She added more lotion on her legs and arms, then put some on her hand and tried to get the back of her shoulders. She struggled, and managed to get a part of her back, but not the entire area.

"Here." Ironhide said, taking the bottle and squirting some on his own hands. He gently spread it on her back and rubbed it in.

She smiled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said, his voice was much softer than usual. "Are you gonna go in the water?"

She shrugged, "Maybe. Why?"

He shrugged too, "I don't know. If you were, than I was going to as well."

She smiled, "I think I might. The twins are out there, so why not?"

He put on a fake pout, "Oh, so I don't matter?"

She knew he was joking, "I never said that. Come on." She took him by his hand and helped him up.

Once he was on his feet, she tried to let his hand go, but when her grip loosened, his tightened. She looked at him with a blank expression, then her lips stretched to each side of her face in a smile and they walked out to the water.

Once they were in the water, they weren't close to the twins at all. They were at least another good twenty-feet in front of them.

Jillian looked at Ironhide, who wasn't paying attention to her at all. He was looking out at the open water. It stretched for miles and miles. Jillian used this time wisely, and stuck her free hand in the water, then bringing it up quickly to splash him on the chest.

He grinned as if saying 'you shouldn't have done that!' then nearly tackled her, but gently. Jillian tried to run away, laughing. He continued to splash her, and she just ran out deeper in the water.

The twins, who were in there hologram forms, noticed her and laughed, "Come on, Jill. We'll save ya."

Skids ran towards Ironhide and tackled as much of him as possible. Mudflap, seeing Skids pathetically try and tackle Ironhide to the ground, ran into the scene to help. When Mudflap tackled Ironhide, he fell to the ground this time.

Jillian, quickly switched sides, and ran in to help Ironhide. She laughed as she began splashing the twins with the salty water. She then began trying to pull them off of him.

"You guys are cheaters!" She laughed. "It's two against two, not two against one."

"We was helping you, though." Skids joked.

Jillian laughed as she helped them up off of Ironhide, "Okay, boys, lets give it a rest. The old man needs some recharging."

"Actually," Ironhide began, "I feel perfectly fine." He grinned.

* * *

About three hours had gone by, and Jillian, Wheelie, Sam, Mikaela, and the rest of the autobots were crowded into one area, all talking.

"So how's life in the miserable lane?" Wheelie asked, directing the question to Ironhide.

Ironhide huffed, "Just grand." He was trying his best not to squish the little decepticon like a bug.

Jillian noticed this and gave Ironhide a look that said 'Just keep calm.'

He returned the look and sighed.

"Jeez, lemme tell ya.. I thought the decepticons were miserable? Boy, was I wrong." Wheelie continued his annoying little rant. "Sure, the autobots are more.. nicer.. I mean.. seriously you're such a killjoy, can't you be more like Optimus?"

Everybody could feel the explosion that was waiting to happen. Ironhide just sat there, though, as calm as can be.

"Yes, I am.. generous, you could say, but don't think that I'm going to stop Ironhide from killing you." Optimus replied to Wheelie.

Wheelie laughed, "Yea, I'd like to see that fragger get to me."

Ironhide's hand reached out, and grabbed Wheelie by his neck. "Maybe it's best you watch your mouth."

Sam suddenly butted in before Jillian could. He spoke with slight sarcasm "Alright, children. Can we knock it off?"

"Please," Ironhide replied, "Don't compare me to his level."

"Let him go." Sam said, warning in his voice.

Ironhide surprisingly obliged.

Jillian placed a hand on Ironhide's shoulder. "Just calm yourself, 'Hide."

He nodded only as a response.

"Hey, Jill. Look what we made! Ain't it awesome, or what?" Mudflap said, a giant grin plastered on his face.

Jillian looked behind him to see Skids standing next to an ENORMOUS sand castle. It must have been twelve feet tall. Her jaw dropped, "Oh my God. That's awesome." It had towers, and looked so life-like, it was almost like a model of a real castle.

"You know it." Mudflap folded his arms, the grin remained. He high-fived Skids.

"Well," Jillian sighed, "Maybe we should start headin' back."

Ironhide nodded, "Fine by me."

"See ya later, guys." Jillian waved goodbye, and Ironhide said his goodbyes as well.

Everybody waved and Ironhide transformed into his Topkick form. Jillian packed everything back inside, and got in.

They went home.

THE END

* * *

I hope you guys liked it.. I'm kinda running low on ideas here and there.. so, again, if you want, you can tell me any ideas that you have either in a review, or PM.

Thanks!

Don't forget to review of course!


	8. Jealousy

Jealousy

**A/N: Wow.. I think this is coming along more as a story than a set of oneshots.. but, think of it as whatever you like. =D I'm glad that people are enjoying them.**

_Summary: When Jillian gets a new job, she gets her own company car. Ironhide, realizing that she won't be driving him, gets... jealous?_

* * *

Ironhide just sat there, glaring at the car in front of him. What the hell was Jillian thinking? Did she not like him any more? Was he too big? Too much to handle? Why did she need this.. 'company' car? What was the matter with driving him? He had no clue, yet he did not ask the questions out loud to her. All he knew was she got a new 'job'. What did humans do when they had to go to work? Work? On what?

His audio sensors rose as he heard the shutting of a door. He looked over and watched Jillian walk over towards him. She patted his hood, then planted a light kiss on top. "Alright, 'Hide. I gotta go to work. I'll be seeing you in a few. Love ya." She then turned around and walked towards the other car.

Before he could respond, she was already in the small vehicle, and turned the key in the ignition. She pulled out of the parking lot, and drove off down the road, looking at Ironhide once more through her rear-view mirror before turning a corner.

Jillian didn't exactly like leaving Ironhide behind. She knew he didn't like it either, considering the silent treatments he'd given her when she first brought the car home. Although she knew he was angry with her, she couldn't help but laugh about it. The truck was jealous of her company car! How can you think about that and not laugh?

Meanwhile, Ironhide only remained in his spot. He glared at the kiss-mark on his hood created from her lip gloss. He liked the kisses, just not the marks they leave behind. He told her multiple times about it, and her only response was laughter, or a grin.

He had barely moved since three days ago, when she brought the car home. "What the frag is she thinking?" He was, to be honest, enraged.

* * *

Those hours were extremely long and boring for Ironhide. He didn't necessarily have to stay in the parking spot the entire day. He occasionally would roll his way into the yard, or even activate his holoform and enter the house for some television. He wasn't quite able to remember what channel was what, but he basically watched whatever was on, or the channels Jillian wrote down for him that he enjoyed watching in the past.

He began thinking about Jillian. He remembered when Lennox first 'lended' him to her for a special trip down to the state Florida. He wasn't too happy about being used as an item for lending, but he was glad that he had met her. She was different then any other human girl. He had expected her to be afraid of him, yet she wasn't. Maybe a bit freaked out at times, but he could always tell she was comfortable around him. Jillian wasn't a weak femme. She was strong, and exceedingly generous in most ways.

After that Florida trip, they had created a bond with one another. A close friendship. When it was time for them to split, he was devastated. Will, noticing this, told him that if he'd like, he could stay with Jillian for as long as he wanted. Ironhide's exact words were, "Captain, with your permission and Jillian's, I'd like to live with her." Will, being just a tad upset that he would no longer be living with him, was happier to know that the Autobot would be happy as well. Jillian was more than excited not ever being alone again. Although she said she liked it peaceful, she was getting bored of being alone, and was glad that the weapons specialist would be staying with her.

Finally, the familiar sound footsteps walking on the porch, and the door being unlocked made Ironhide look in that direction. He watched as the door swung open, revealing Jillian. He noted that she was two hours overdue arriving home. She usually didn't get home till around seven o'clock sharp, but it was nine. He examined the grocery bags in her hands. What?! She had gone shopping without him? She never went shopping without him! And she took that slagging car, too!

"Hey, 'Hide! What's up?" Jillian smiled towards him as she placed the bags on the table.

He shrugged, "I've been bored out of my mind."

"You could've went out somewhere. I don't know.. like.. go out and get a car wash, or something." Jillian shrugged.

Ironhide didn't reply, and Jillian took note of his quietness. She sighed and walked outside to get more groceries. After she had gotten every bag on the table in the kitchen, and put everything in it's rightful place, she walked into the living room where Ironhide sat, flipping through the TV guide.

"Are you okay?" She asked, sitting down next to him. He shrugged, but did not reply. Jillian sighed angrilly and leaned back deeper in the couch. "Are you pissed because I got that new car?"

After a minute with no reply, Jillian sighed in defeat and rubbed her hands on her forehead. "Look, I'm sorry that the car came with the job, and they wouldn't let me drive you. I'm sorry that I have to leave you behind during my working days. Whether or not you believe me, I tried to convince them to let me take you. My bosses wouldn't let me."

Ironhide shrugged, "I could've convinced them with my cannons."

"You're trigger-happy, Ironhide. Besides, I'd probably more likely lose my job then convince them to let you tag along." She laughed, and sat up straighter. She looked at him for a few seconds before adding, "Forget the car, 'Hide. It's not special like you are. There's a difference between you, and that car outside."

Ironhide looked at her, "Like what?"

"Well," She began, trying to think of a few things, "One: It's not a giant robot. It's just a boring old car. Two: It's just there for my job purposes, and nothing more.--" He interrupted her.

"You went grocery shopping with it!" Ironhide said, pouting like a two year old.

"I'm sorry! I had to get out while I had the chance!" Jillian told him, her arms folded. "Now will you let me get to my third and final difference?"

He leaned back, "Fine."

"Three: I don't love that car. I love you, 'Hide. You're like.. my bestestestest friend." She finished, adding a signature smile.

He scoffed, "Do not."

Jillian gave him what looked like a half glare, half raised eyebrow, "Do so. How many times do I say it to you?"

"Once." He replied, trying to hide a smile.

Jillian gave him a wide-eyed look, "How many times do you want me to say it?" She laughed. "I think once a day is enough, and you got it twice."

He rolled his eyes and grinned, "Alright. I believe you. The car is a worthless piece of scrap metal."

"Jealous." Jillian said, laughing.

Ironhide glared at her, "I'm not jealous!"

"Are so. Jealous." She replied, her head held high as she grinned.

Ironhide didn't reply to her, but he mumbled a few words under his breath. Jillian grinned at him as she watched him glare at the TV. He was totally pissed, and it made her laugh. "What are you laughing at?" He asked, annoyed.

"Nothing." She shook her head, "Jealousy just makes one laugh."

He nearly growled, "I'm not jealous of that crippled pile of slag."

"Then why are you getting so angry at me for saying it?" She asked, trying to hide in a couple laughs.

"Because It is annoying." He replied angrily, his eyes piercing through the tv screen.

"Okay, alright. I believe you. Happy now?" She said, her arms folded, a smile secretly in place.

"Yes!" He replied.

"Good." She said, smiling and patting his shoulder. "I'm glad you're finally over your jealousy." She laughed out loud as she dodged his hand from swatting her away from him as he grinned at her.

There was one thing Jillian loved doing when it came to Ironhide.. and that, is pissing him off.

THE END.

* * *

This was rather short.. 0.o

I apologize for the lack of updates on this! =( I have a couple chapters already started, that I never got around to finishing. I really didn't know how else to end this, but I tried my best. I want to thank you all for your reviews on this. It means a lot to me. =D


	9. All For Her

_Holy crap! Long time no update, right? My apologies! Hopefully I can get back on track with this, and hopefully you all didn't forget about Jillian, Ironhide and myself! ;)_

_Anyway, here's the summary for this chapter:_

_Jillian signs Ironhide up for a car show. Ironhide really isn't too thrilled about it and he has no problem telliing her, but when Jillian starts getting upset with him, can he make it up to her somehow?_

_Btw, this was inspired when I went to the car show in Pittsburgh at the convention center recently._

_

* * *

_

_"Yeah, uh-huh, you know what it is. Black an' yellow, black an' yellow, black an' yellow, black an' yellow." _The speakers trembled and the entire backyard shook, including the trees in Jillian's backyard as the music continued to blast from the radio. _"Yeah, uh-huh, you know what it is. Everything I do, I do it big-"_

"Please, for the love of everything sacred in this world, STOP THE MUSIC!" Ironhide, the giant black mech, yelled at the smaller car, the black and yellow Camaro, Bumblebee.

_"I wanna take you away. Lets escape into the music. DJ let it play, I just can't refuse it. Like the way you do this, keep on rockin' to it. Please don't stop the, please don't stop the, please don't stop the music."_ Ironhide put his hand over his face as he growled to himself, speaking Cybertronian profanities under his breath.

Jillian, on the other hand, was laughing hysterically at Ironhide's frustration. "This is my kind of jam, Bee." She looked over at Ironhide, "Hey, 'Hide, just chill. It's been a while since I've seen Sam and Bee, it's only fair that Bee gets to share his music with us."

"This fragger gets to share his music with everybody, 24/7. But when I play my music, it's a crime," The Autobot replied, his voice sounding a bit irritated.

"That's because nobody likes the oldies music anymore," Bee replied.

Jillian nodded, "Agreed. It's all about shakin' your ass and gettin' cash." She laughed when she saw Ironhide's twisted facial expression.

"I do believe I don't ever want to hear that coming from your mouth again, Jill," Ironhide said, his face still twisted and his voice of pure disgust. "You're too good for that trash talk."

Jillian smiled. She loved it when someone said something like this about her. Made her feel loved and protected. "I was only messin' around, 'Hide, but I'll stop if it'll make you feel better."

"Suck up," Sam grinned. "But anyway, I heard that you signed Ironhide up for that car show."

Jillian, who was taking a drink of her iced water, nearly spit it out. "Sam!-"

_"What?_" Ironhide's thundering voice echoed throughout the trees once more.

"Oops," Sam chuckled meekly, "I didn't know it was a secret still."

Jillian sighed and looked over at her guardian. "I figured you'd like it. Besides, you'd look great at a car show. There'd be tons of others there and you'd be the best lookin' truck."

Hoping her words would make him feel better and more willing to go, Jillian flinched when Ironhide's rolling thunder of a voice still wreaked havoc on the peaceful atmosphere outside. "This is an outrage. I never once signed up for this."

"Well, you're technically my truck, so I took the liberty of doing it myself," She laughed, knowing her words would make him even more furious. Standing up from her chair, she walked over to the massive Topkick and placed a hand on his hood. "Please, 'Hide? You wouldn't do this for me?"

"I've done more than enough for you in the past. The car washes, oil checkups, that new slagging company car that you still seem to favor over me," He paused. "I think that's more than enough."

Placing her chin on his hood and staring up at his windshield, she gave him the best puppy dog look she could possibly give and said, "Please?"

There was an extremely long pause. Jillian could feel the soft rumble of Ironhide's engine. This usually meant he was either pissed or upset. Suddenly, it ceased to rumble and Jillian felt a smile begin to form across her face as he spoke, "Fine."

"Get your holoform out here!" Jillian yelled excitedly as Ironhide's holoform appeared. He wore the usual clothing; black shirt and jeans. Jillian ran over to him and took him in for a bear hug, yelling, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Raising her head and standing on her tip-toes, she was just barely able to reach up and place a small kiss on his cheek. "Love you, 'Hide."

"Yea, yea," He sighed. "But what's going to happen at this car show? Is it a contest?"

She shook her head, "Not at all. It's just a place where people can admire cars, take pictures, eat and have a good time. It's at the convention center. Pretty cool, huh?"

Sam laughed in the background, "I'm sure he's thrilled, Jill. Right Bee?"

Bumblebee's holoform nodded but his voice was dripping with sarcasm, "Right."

Ironhide scoffed, "At least they won't be able to touch me," Then he looked at Jillian. "Right?"

Jillian scratched her head and laughed with a nod, "Duh, why would they let them touch you? I mean.. come on, 'Hide, that's so lame that you'd even think that.."

"You're so obvious, Jillian," Ironhide growled. "These people better not be allowed to touch me, do you understand? The last thing I need is somebody running their greasy fingers all over my alternate mode."

"Forgeddabout it, 'Hide. Nobody's gonna touch you," She reassured him with a pat on the hood.

"You best pray they don't," He said with a sigh.

* * *

A few days had come and gone and, as a matter of fact, it was the day Jillian was taking Ironhide to the car show. A couple weeks ago she had found a flyer that was advertising the car show, and what you had to do was send in pictures of your car or truck, and if they thought it was worthy enough to be in it, then they'd send you a letter in the mail saying you're vehicle was in the show. Just three days after she'd sent in the photos, she'd received the letter stating she was in.

Now that she had Ironhide's permission to put him in the show, she couldn't have been happier to show off her best friend. It was just another one of her many ways to show that she loved him... well, to her, that is. It was probably another one of her many ways to piss him off. She laughed thinking about it.

Before they hit the road that day, Jillian thought it'd be best to wash him off a little. Some dirt had begun to collect around his wheel wells and rims, even on the door as well. After she had washed him up, they were finally on the road to the show.

It took about twenty minutes to reach the convention center and when she did, the place was packed with people. Luckily, she had a pass to get in to the more private area so she could get Ironhide inside the building. They had a special garage that lead up to the massive room.

A couple workers there directed her to where she needed to be. Show cars were everywhere and it was almost impossible to navigate her way around them while driving Ironhide. Finally, the workers lead her to his spot and she parked him and 'shut him down'.

"Why are all these cars so small," Ironhide asked, his voice low so nobody else would hear. Sure enough, they were surrounded by sports cars. There were barely any trucks besides Ironhide and he was still the biggest on there.

Jillian shrugged, "Beats me. I guess people prefer cars than trucks. Just chill for a little. This is your relaxation moment."

He grunted, "Uh-huh. Yea, I'll try not to.. freak out."

"I'm serious. If you start shit, I'll _end_ you," She laughed.

He chuckled, "Says the tiny human girl." Suddenly, people began to pour in the room, admiring the cars they first eyed as they entered. Almost immediately, eyes were set on Ironhide and Jillian quickly got out and headed in another direction. "Where do you think you're going?" He hissed, but she was already too far away for her to hear him.

Ironhide watched as one of the employees walked up to him and placed a small stepping ladder next to his front left tire. Curiosity spread through his processors as he wondered what that could possibly be used for. His question was answered when a random guy, around the age of at least sixty, grabbed the small stool, repositioned it in front of Ironhide's grill and stepped up.

Ironhide felt multiple sensations as his processors quickly scanned a bunch of hands touching him. They touched his doors, his sides, his tires and even his tailgate. Hell, one of them even _opened_ his tailgate. _"What in Primus's name is going on here?"_

As if people touching him wasn't bad enough.. he nearly had spark failure when the man who was on the stepping stool _opened_ his hood. _"What the hell is going on? Who do you think you are?"_ Ironhide wanted to yell, but he knew it would be best if he kept his vocal processors off.

The man examined every inch of his engine, sparkplugs, crankcase, exhaust valves, fuel injector and even camshaft. Not only was he examining these, but he was touching them. _"That is sensitive you half-witted glitch! Not to mention private!"_

Another man, who seemed to be friends with the guy standing on the stool, walked up to him. "Really nice truck, eh?"

The guy who was feelin' up ol' Ironhide nodded, "Sure is. I wonder if it's for sale and how much they want for it."

Ironhide's spark skipped a pulse. _"For.. sale? So, after all these years.. all these years with Jillian.. she's just going to sell me?"_

As if that wasn't worse enough.. Ironhide suddenly felt his driver side door swing open. Furiously, he examined a small child, around the age of eight, climb up with some difficulty, in Ironhide's seat.

"Vroom, vroom!" The kid said as he grabbed on Ironhide's steering wheel, jerking it left and right with hard force. "Can we have this one?"

"That's not for sale, Mike," The boy's father said. "Even if it was, I'm sure we wouldn't be able to afford it. Come on down before you get hurt."

_"Not for sale?" _Ironhide thought to himself. _"Well, that's good then. Perhaps Jillian's life isn't on the line anymore."_

When he thought the worst was about to be done with, he realized something. _"Those slagging humans forgot to close my door! And my hood!"_

His sensors activated again when he felt something climbing inside his driver side again. It was another man and an even smaller child, who looked to be around the age of one or two. "Look at this big truck, Tommy."

"Big twuck! Big twuck!" Ironhide mentally groaned when the youngling's mouth sprayed with saliva, landing on his steering wheel. The child's father noticed and, luckily for Ironhide, wiped it off with his sleeve.

Unfortunately, before the two got out of the Topkick, coming from the child's mouth, a very large amount of saliva slowly dripped from his mouth and landed straight on Ironhide's seat.

_"That is so unsanitary.." _He growled to himself. _"Why did I ever sign up for this? Oh wait, I didn't... it was all Jillian's idea.. I have to find her."_ Making sure nobody was close enough to see him, Ironhide activated his holoform in the backseat. With a sigh, he opened the back door and got out.

Examining the area for Jillian, he failed to see her. Before continuing his search, he furiously walked over to his door and shut it, then walked over to his hood and shut it. After that, he walked over to where he was sure to find Jillian.. the concession stand.

Hands in his pockets, Ironhide headed for it.

Sure enough, sitting at one of the tables eating a hotdog and reading what looked to be a car catalog, Jillian was spotted. She didn't seem to notice the hulking figure approach her. When she finally did notice, she looked up and smiled, "Hey, 'Hide. How's the show goin'?"

His eyes pierced through her own, "It's a nightmare. People won't stop touching me, they're peeking in my private areas and a baby _drooled_ all over my driver's side seat."

Jillian looked a little hurt. She had brought him there so he could have a good time and she hoped that maybe he'd feel proud showing himself off. "We can go if you want."

Ironhide's eyes softened. He was a little shocked she didn't argue back with him. "What?"

"We can _go_ if you want," She repeated, her voice sounded a little more upset this time.

"I don't want to, though.. Jill, why are you being like this?" He asked, his voice softening. He knew she never gave up without a fight.

She shrugged, "I thought it'd be nice for you. Come on," She stood up. "Let's go home."

"Jill," He said meekly as he watched her begin to walk towards an employee. After speaking a few words to him, the man nodded understandingly and they both headed for the truck. Ironhide didn't like seeing her upset and he was going to do something about it.

Making sure nobody was watching him, he made his holoform disappear. Now back in his alternate mode, he watched as Jillian and the man approached him. As she reached her hand up to open the driver's side door, Ironhide raised himself on his axles more, just high enough so that she wouldn't be able to open the door.

"What the hell-" Jillian began, but stopped.

All eyes were on him now, so he knew he had to do something to entertain them. He wanted to prove Jillian wrong. Although he hated rap music with a passion, he knew that he'd have to play it to get everybody's attention, especially all the teenagers in the convention center.

He wasn't even sure what song he was blasting from his speakers, but it certainly was attracting a lot of attention to him now. Raising his front wheel axles a little higher than the back tires, he did something he never thought he'd do.

He began to _jump_ up and down on his front two tires. Everybody smiled and laughed and pointed at him as they watched in amazement. Sure they've seen low rider cars do this kind of stunt before, but nobody's ever seen a massive GMC Topkick do it.

Everybody snapped pictures and some even videotaped him.

Ironhide turned his attention to Jillian, who was actually smiling. _"Mission: Success_."

Jillian looked around at everybody, the big grin still plastered across her face. Every single person in the room was surrounding Ironhide, watching with ecstatic looks on their faces.

Ironhide stopped jumping and lowered his front axles. When that was finished, he raised his back axles and began to jump up and down on those. Jillian couldn't help but laugh. Most people thought it was really awesome, but Jillian thought it was hysterical because she knew he was literally 'shaking his ass'.

Ironhide felt like a fool, but he was doing it for Jillian.

After he settled down, a lot of people walked away, but a lot also stayed to examine the now motionless truck.

Jillian stood close by, her arms folded, smiling at the truck. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around. She was still smiling when she stared up at Ironhide's holoform. "Did you really do that?"

"For you," He folded his arms as well, and grinned down at her. "Yea, I guess I did."

"You sure do have a good taste in music," Jillian laughed. "Everybody loved what you did."

Ironhide grunted, but was still smiling. "I don't care if everybody loved it. I did it for you to love."

"Should I think of this as an apology?" She unfolded her arms and placed her hands on her hips, a goofy smile across her face. "Is the tough-mech Ironhide really apologizing?"

"You're pushing it," He glared, but his eyes softened, "Of course I'm apologizing." He spread his arms open wide, "Is my apology accepted?"

Jillian seemed to think about it for a few seconds. Suddenly, her lips curled into another smile and she walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his giant torso. He did the same on her smaller frame. "Apology accepted, Ironhide."

So the rest of the day was spent at the convention center, where Ironhide entertained everybody there with music, axle jumping and he even tried his best not to mind those who wanted to touch him, sit in him, or open his hood.

And he was doing it all for her. All for Jillian.


	10. Commencing Jealousy Part 1

_Summary: Jillian and Ratchet have been friends for just as long as Ironhide and her have and when Ratchet comes down to Jillian's house for a visit, Ironhide starts getting jealous_.

**This is going to be part one of two.**

**Also, I find as I'm typing this, it may get a little emotional. You'll see at the end. XD**

**

* * *

**

Jillian and Ironhide were sitting on the couch, focused on the television show they were watching. The show was 24, and it was one of Jillian's favorite shows.

"So, let me get this straight," Ironhide began, a look of confusion stained on his face. "This guy, Jack Bauer, works for CTU and he single-handedly takes on all these terrorists and whatnot?"

"Well, he has help from other people, but I guess you could say that," Jillian replied. "Do you not like it?"

"It's interesting," Ironhide told her. "I admit."

Jillian smiled. She loved sharing all her favorite television shows, video games, and music with Ironhide. She loved his company and was always thinking about how lucky she really was for having a best friend like him.

"You know Ratchet is scheduled to come down later on today." She yawned, covering her mouth as she was barely able to finish her sentence.

Ironhide looked over at her, "He's back from vacation?"

She nodded, "Mhm. He called me earlier and wanted to know if it was okay that he stopped down. He said he missed us both and was hoping for a visit."

"I'd like that. It's been a while," He told her. "What time is he comin'?"

"I told him he could stop down whenever he wanted, and he said he'd be here at around 6:30." She answered, a smile across her face. "He should be here any minute."

Ironhide raised an eyebrow, "You look happy to see him."

"Well I am!" She laughed. "I mean, he's such a nice Autobot. It'd be really good to see him again." She looked over at Ironhide. "Aren't you excited?"

He shrugged, "I've dealt with the mech for thousands of years." He laughed. "This is my vacation away from him."

Jillian smacked his chest with the back of her hand. "That's terrible to say!"

He laughed, "I'm just kiddin'."

"Yea right!" She laughed as well and suddenly, there was a ring at the doorbell. Standing up, Jillian said, "He's here. I'll be right back."

As Jillian opened the door, her lips stretched in a large grin as Ratchet stood before her. Going in for a big hug, she said, "Hey Ratchet!"

He smiled, "Hello, Jill."

They pulled apart and she folded her arms, looking at him. "Look at you! You look a little different since the last time I saw you."

He shrugged, "Just a minor holoform upgrade, is all." He looked slightly older, but no more than in the early thirties, whereas Ironhide looked in the early to mid forties.

She backed away and stepped aside, motioning him to come in the house with her hand, "Well come on in and make yourself comfortable, Ratch'." He walked inside, "'Hide's sittin' on the couch watching tv."

Ratchet nodded and headed for the living room with Jillian. When he saw Ironhide, he grinned, "Giving yourself up to the birds, I see?"

Ironhide, who was once focused on the tv, turned his full attention to Ratchet's voice. "What're you talkin' about?"

"I saw your alternate mode outside." Ratchet replied. "When's the last time you had a car wash?" He joked. "Or were you too afraid to get one?"

Ironhide glared at Jillian, "You _would_ tell him that story."

Jillian couldn't help but laugh aloud, "It was funny!"

Ironhide's attention switched back to Ratchet, "We haven't had time to go get one. Besides, the birds'll still go even if I had one."

Ratchet just laughed before he looked over at Jillian. "So how have you been, Jill?"

She shrugged, "The same. Same old, same old me." She smiled, "What about you, Ratch'? How're things at the base?"

He sighed, "Busy. The twins get injured wrestling more than everybody on the base gets injured from battle all together."

"Have you considered Cybertronian chains? Or an electric chair to keep them in order?" Ironhide asked.

Ratchet blinked. "An electric chair would _kill_ them." Ironhide shrugged and Ratchet rubbed a hand against his face. "This is why you're the weapons specialist, Ironhide."

Ironhide chuckled, "Right, you are."

"So, Ratchet," Jillian began. "I've been thinking about going to school for medical. I'm not entirely sure what I'd be interested in, but I was hoping you could help me if I do decide to go?"

Ironhide raised an eyebrow and looked over at her, "I didn't know you were considering that?" He looked hurt, and there was something in his eyes that made Ratchet swallow hard.

Jillian shrugged, "There's a lot of people who are going for it, and I'd like to do something with my life."

"Come to the base and become a soldier! I'll teach you about weapons!" Ironhide suggested.

Ratchet laughed.

"Well, 'Hide, I'd love to do that, but I just don't think I'm physically cut out for it," She told him, scratching her arm.

Ironhide waved a hand, but Ratchet spoke, "Perhaps you could become a medical officer assistant at the base?" Before she could reply, Ratchet continued, "I mean, I could teach you all I know, which is basically everything there _is_ to know, and then after a couple years of experience with me, you could go to a school and, hopefully, do well and get a career?"

Jillian's eyes lit up at this, "You'd do that for me?" Ratchet nodded. "Ratch', I'd love to do that!"

Ironhide scoffed, "I still think she should be trained in weaponry."

"Ironhide, I don't think that's what she wants-"

"Shut it, Ratchet." Ironhide barked back, and Ratchet looked taken aback.

"Guys, cut it out." Jillian stood up. She knew if she didnt talk to him now, Ironhide would get out of control. Ironhide and Ratchet fought like brothers, and sometimes even a married couple. "Ironhide, can you just step outside with me for a sec? Please?"

"Fine," He sighed.

"Is that okay?" Jillian asked, looking at Ratchet.

Ratchet nodded, "Go ahead, I'll wait right here." He knew exactly what was going on with Ironhide, and it wasn't a rare thing to see.

Both Ironhide and Jillian walked out on the front porch, and Jillian closed the door behind them. "What's the matter, 'Hide?" She looked concerned.

"He thinks he knows what's best for you," He replied, arms folded.

Jillian's mouth hung open in disbelief, "You guys are friends! Stop making it seem like you want to pick a fight with him. He's only trying to help me."

"He's trying to-" Ironhide began, but stopped.

Jillian looked confused, "What?" When Ironhide went to look away, she grabbed his chin gently, and turned his head to face her again. "What's he trying to do, 'Hide?"

At first Ironhide didn't look like he was about to say anything, but in a low voice, he replied, "He's trying to take you away from me."

"Huh?" Jillian was confused, but then it hit her. Ironhide was being over protective. "I don't- do you really think that?" He nodded. Jillian sighed, "'Hide, I doubt that's true. He's just trying to help me out. No need to get all protective."

He sighed, but it sounded like a growl, "Why is it I can never talk to you about this kind of stuff?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

He shook his head, "You're always so oblivious, and then when I finally try to tell you something, you just shrug it off like it's nothing. But what if it's true? I don't want you to go and think that I don't like Ratchet. I think of him as a brother, but you're my best friend and I'm your guardian. I'm supposed to look out for you, and you keep turning my efforts down!"

Jillian was speechless. She raised her eyebrow, squinted her eyes, and scratched her head. "I honestly didn't know you felt that way, but, please, don't get mad at me for saying this, but Ratchet is only _trying to help._"

Ironhide threw his hands up in the air, "There she goes again!" He said to himself, placing his hands in his face.

"Look," Jillian closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Ratchet is waiting for us inside. I'm not gonna be rude and keep him there with nobody around. We'll discuss it later, but can you just have a good time until he leaves? Please?"

Ironhide sighed loudly, eyes closed and hand still on his face. He pulled it away and looked at her for a few seconds. "Fine."

Not replying, Jillian opened the door and walked back inside, leaving Ironhide to follow. As she entered the living room, she saw Ratchet watching 24, and Jillian had almost forgotten she had left it on.

"Interesting show," Ratchet said, his eyes never leaving the screen. "But I prefer stuff like House and Scrubs."

"I like those ones, too." Jillian smiled as she took a seat on the opposite couch. Ironhide sat next to her. "Ironhide and I have been watching a lot of 24, though. He enjoys it."

"Have you ever seen Future Weapons?" Jillian was about to reply, but she stopped when she realized that the question was directed towards Ironhide.

"I've seen 'em all. It's one of my favorites." The older mech replied.

"It's one of the many shows I never thought I'd get so interested in, but am now," Ratchet laughed. "I figured you'd like it."

"Top Shot is another favorite." Ironhide continued.

Jillian laughed, "He watches that one like no other." She smiled at the two, who were seeming to get along better.

"I don't blame him, considering I watch a lot of shows about medicine and whatnot," Ratchet chuckled.

Jillian thought back to when Ironhide watched Top Shot. She enjoyed watching the experienced weapon handler yell at the contestants on the television, as if they could hear him.

"Have you seen Annabelle or Sarah at the base lately?" Ironhide suddenly asked.

Ratchet nodded, "They visit often. Annabelle asks about you a lot. You don't call much, do you?"

At first Ironhide felt a little jealous at the fact that Annabelle was spending her time on the base with Ratchet, but he shrugged it off, knowing she'd always love him the best.

"Not in a while. I don't like adding a bigger payment on Jill's phone bill." He replied, his expression saddened.

Jillian looked over at him, "You can call them whenever you like. I'll handle the bill."

"I know, but, I still feel.. not right." Then he sighed, "I'll call tomorrow."

"You should consider visiting the base some time," Ratchet said. "Both of you. And then we can get started on your training," He looked at Jill.

Ironhide froze, but said nothing.

Jillian noticed the tension in Ironhide, but nodded, "That'd be great."

"I'm really looking forward to it." Ratchet told her. "I haven't seen you in a long time and it would be great to work with you every other day at the base."

"Do they have room down there for us?" Jillian asked.

Ratchet nodded, "Plenty to spare. There's actually another hangar open that Ironhide could use, and then you could spend your nights in another hangar with the other soldiers, or maybe even the Arcee Triplets-"

"Actually," Jillian cleared her throat, "I was just hoping if I could stay with Ironhide. I don't want to make him feel like I'm neglecting him."

Ironhide looked at her. He knew she was trying to make him feel better from earlier's conversation.

Ratchet looked back and forth between the two and nodded. "Oh, well sure. I mean, a hangar is big enough for seven Autobots, I don't see why it'd be a problem for you to stay in there."

"When do you think we can go down there?" Jillian asked.

Ratchet shrugged, "Whenever. For example, you could easily come back with me tomorrow. Now, I'm not saying you have to, but it'd be a lot easier for you, since the ship that picks me up leaves the docks tomorrow in the evening."

"Why are you here, Ratch'?" Ironhide asked.

"I needed to pick up some more medical supplies," He told his friend. "I was going to have them just ship the supplies over, but last time that happened, they mixed up an order. So, I've decided to just go get them myself and bring them back. It's a lot of work, but I figured I'd get the opportunity to come and visit you two."

"Well, I'm not sure I'd want to leave tomorrow. I mean, I'm not sure if medical is really my thing yet, so I wouldn't want to go down there and decide not to have a medical career and get in everybody's way," Jillian told Ratchet, scratching her arm up and down with nervousness.

Ratchet shrugged, "No biggie at all. But, I think you should still come down, be my assistant, and then if medical really isn't what you want to do, then you don't have to do it and we can easily send you home. You wouldn't be in anybody's way at all." He laughed, "I mean, come on, Jill, the twins are still there."

"I think she should decide for herself," Ironhide's defenses rose.

Ratchet squinted his eyes at his old friend in a glare, "I never said she didn't have a choice, you oaf."

"My God," Jillian mumbled to herself, "Can we all just get along for five seconds? Ironhide, cut it out."

Ironhide looked taken aback. "Why are you always putting the blame on me?"

"Because you _always_ start stuff!" She nearly yelled. "Look, 'Hide, I _get_ that because you're my guardian, you feel the need to be protective, but the jealousy issue needs to stop."

Ironhide's brow furrowed and his eyes squinted in a vicious glare. "Jealousy? What in the pit is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on now!" Jillian yelled, throwing her hands up. "Don't tell me you've forgotten about the whole company car issue, and how jealous you were that I wasn't allowed to take you back and forth from home to work." She huffed. "And now it's clear you're jealous, once again, because there's somebody else out there who is trying to help me with my life _other than you!_"

She had done it. She had made Ironhide speechless, and more hurt than angry. Jillian didn't realize how far she had gone until his hurt eyes pierced through her own. It was the first time she'd ever seen him this upset and it made her feel awful that she was the one who caused it.

Before she could open her mouth to apologize, he stood up and spoke, "Perhaps this whole guardian thing just wasn't meant for us." And before she could ask what that was supposed to mean, his holoform disappeared.

* * *

_**Dun Dun Dunnnnnnn.**_

**xD Sorry, had to do it. Anyway, this is part one of two, like i said before. Pleaseeeeee enjoy. :D Hopefully!**


	11. Commencing Jealousy Part 2

Ironhide's words had felt like a bullet to the heart. _"Perhaps this whole guardian thing just wasn't meant for us."_ A ton of questions flooded Jillian's mind. What did he mean by that? Was he being serious? Why couldn't she have just kept her mouth closed? She didn't have all the answers, but she felt extremely sorry.

Ratchet saw her depressing look and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder as he sat next to her. "Are you alright, Jillian?"

She shook her head. "No," And suddenly, small, tiny droplets of water began to dribble down her cheek. "I shouldn't have said that. He didn't deserve it."

"He'll understand." Ratchet tried to comfort her, but he knew it was doing little good.

Jillian looked up at him, her cheap mascara had already begun to smudge slightly. "How do you know?"

"Because, Ironhide needs to learn to give you room to breathe. What you said wasn't wrong, but it wasn't entirely right, either." He told her. "He has to understand that you can choose for yourself, but you need to understand that you took Ironhide in as your guardian, and if you shun him from doing his job, then you're going to have some problems."

"But I don't mean to shun him," Jillian said. "I just wish he'd stop acting so jealous. He emulously tries and tries to be better than anybody else when it comes to me, and sometimes I love it," She sighed, "But sometimes it concerns me that one day he's going to seriously injure somebody for just looking at me the wrong way, y'know?"

"He loves you," Ratchet immediately responded. "A lot more than you think."

"Well, yea, I understand that we're close friends, but-"

"I didn't say he loved you as friends, Jill," Ratchet interrupted.

Jillian looked confused. "What do you mean? Wait, you mean-" She stopped.

Ratchet shrugged, "I mean, let me put it this way, I've never seen him like this over Chromia before."

Jillian was slightly shocked. She knew about Ironhide and Chromia. How he loved her for thousands of years, but for some reason, she just didn't want what he wanted. She'd heard stories about how hard he tried to become her spark mate, only to have all his attempts fail. Jillian never realized what Ironhide did for her was far stronger than what he ever did to Chromia.

"I didn't really think of it that way," She replied. "I- when did you assume this?"

"The very moment I saw you two together." He told her. "As a matter of fact, I remember a conversation of ours quite clearly. He mentioned something about protecting you with his life and how much closer you two have gotten since you've first met. He said that he'd never leave your side and he'd always be there." Ratchet looked her deep in the eyes. "He was excited to live with you."

"Do you think I should go talk to him, then?" She asked, rubbing her arm up and down with nervousness.

He nodded, "I think you should. I think it's what he's waiting for."

With a nod and quick sigh, Jillian stood up and left the room after thanking Ratchet. She told him she'd be right back and he said he'd wait and watch some television to keep himself occupied. As Jillian left the house through the back door, she swallowed hard when she saw Ironhide's alternate mode sitting out in the middle of the massive backyard.

His tailgate faced the house, as if he were turning his back against it. Jillian's heart dropped, but she continued to walk towards him.

"Are you still mad at me?" She asked. There was no response. "Please talk to me, 'Hide." Still no response. Almost on the verge of crying, she opened his back door and climbed in. As she closed the door behind her, she sat there in silence for a few seconds. Not even a single movement or sound came from the massive black truck. Finally, the emotions hit her and she began to cry, but it wasn't hysterical crying. Small, rounded and clear droplets dripped from her eyes gently and slowly. Her voice had gotten heavier because her breaths were shorter, "Ironhide, please don't ignore me," She breathed in hard, "Please don't. I'm sorry for what I said. I don't want you to change your mind about being my guardian. I love you and I want you here with me for the rest of my life. I know what I said was wrong, but it was only because I was mad, but now I understand why you were being the way you were. I just wanted to apologize. Please forgive me, Ironhide."

Still no response, and that nearly killed her.

She found the tears were getting larger, and her breathing more shallow. Her sniffles were now slight sobs, and to cover her shame, she placed her hands over her face.

Suddenly, she felt the familiar, strong arms wrapping themselves around her body as they pulled her closer.

"I just wanted you to understand," Came the husky voice, the owner of the arms. Ironhide.

Jillian took her hands away from her face quickly and tightly hugged him back. "I know. I'm so sorry, Ironhide. Please forgive me. I don't want you to leave me."

"I would never think about leaving you, nor could I ever leave you." He replied, and Jillian felt his hand caressing her back. It comforted her.

"Did you mean what you said?" Jillian asked, her voice trembling. "Did you mean it when you said the guardian stuff wasn't meant for us?"

He shook his head, "I didn't mean it. Not one bit." She felt his arms tighten. "I'm sorry for scaring you by saying that."

"I-I just-" She hiccupped, "I just was so afraid that I'd lose you over this."

"You could never lose me," He grinned down at her as she finally looked him in the eyes. "Remember what you first said to me all those years ago? That we're friends for life?" She nodded. "Well, I plan on keeping it that way."

She finally smiled back up at him, and he bent his head further down and planted a slightly rough, yet soothing kiss on her forehead.

"And I'm also sorry for acting the way I did," Ironhide finally sighed. "It was immature."

"But I understand now," Jillian said. "You just care for me a lot, and I'd do the same thing to you any day." She laughed.

"You're just the only other human I've gotten so close with besides the Lennox family." He told her. "And I love you."

Jillian remembered what Ratchet said about Ironhide loving her and how he believed it was more than friends. She didn't care, though. She'd love him just the same, right? Right.

"I know," She smiled."I love you too, 'Hide."

Opening his door, Ironhide hopped out, and took Jillian's hand. Helping her out, he said, "We should get back to Ratchet. I owe him an apology as well."

She nodded, "I think he'd like that."

Never letting go of her hand, Ironhide led her to the house. Once they entered, he released her hand and they both walked into the living room. Ironhide took a seat next to Ratchet, who looked over at him.

"Everything okay now?" He asked.

Ironhide nodded. "It's all good." He seemed to clear his throat, "Uh, Ratch', I-"

"Don't," Ratchet held out a hand with a chuckle. "I don't need an apology. I've known you long enough, and I've seen you this way before."

"Doesn't mean you don't deserve an apology," Ironhide said, a pout on his face.

Ratchet laughed. "I know you're sorry, don't make such a big fragging deal out of it."

Ironhide smiled as well, and Jillian did the same, happy to see he was feeling better. "Alright, then I won't."

Ratchet quickly looked at him, "Though I do think I deserve it regardless." He suddenly laughed, looking at Ironhide's scowl upon his face.

"Then let me say the slagging words!" He growled, clenching his fists.

Jillian couldn't help but giggle at her two friends as they verbally abused each other. Ratchet placed a hand on in his ear, leaning towards his old friend. "I'm listening,"

Closing his eyes, Jillian could see him clench his teeth. Re-opening them, and seeing his jaw relax, Jillian listened as well to what Ironhide was about to say. "I'm sorry."

Ratchet shook his head, as if not satisfied. "Sorry for what, Ironhide?" Jillian could tell he was getting a kick out of torturing the brute of a mech.

About to cuss the medic out, Ironhide stopped himself. "For.. being jealous."

"Whaaaat?" Ratchet squinted his eyes. "I didn't catch that. Say it again, please."

"Open your processors, you-"

"Ah, ah, ahhh!" Ratchet shook a finger in his face. "I wouldn't say that if I were you, unless you'd like having my new order of wrenches jammed between your aft plates."

Closing his eyes, and tightening his jaw, Ironhide sighed. "I'm sorry for being jealous, Ratchet. It was very immature of me."

With a smirk and a raised eyebrow, Ratchet couldn't have looked more satisfied. "Much better. And apology accepted." Standing up, he held out his hand to the bigger man.

Ironhide stood up as well, and with a grin, took his medical friend's hand for a gentle shake. "Glad to hear."

Ratchet glanced at his holographic watch on his wrist before sighing. "Well, it was a fun stay, but I should get going. My order should be in by now, and I have to recharge well if I want to catch my ship in the morning."

Nodding, Jillian stood up and walked over to give him a hug. "I'll see you around, Ratchet, and I'll definitely have Ironhide contact you when I've made up my mind."

He returned the hug, and then pulled away. "Alright, I look forward to hearing from you both soon." He headed for the door and stopped, "Regardless, keep in touch. It's nice to get updates on how you're both doing, and whether or not you're still on the face of the Earth." With a wink and a grin, he stepped outside, closing the door behind him.

Jillian turned around to face Ironhide and she stared up at him. "Are you okay?"

He grinned down at her. "I should be asking you that." He watched as she folded her arms, as if she were cold. Walking over to her side, he placed a warm arm around her. "So are you?"

She nodded with a smile, "I am."

He nodded, "Good." He began looking around, as if he didn't know what more to say. He jumped slightly when he felt her hand grab his chin, and he looked down at her. He could feel her tugging his face down towards her, and at first he wasn't too sure what she was doing, but then he finally understood, and willingly bent down.

For the first time, they were both kissing and to Jillian and Ironhide, it couldn't have felt more right.

The End

* * *

**Haha all softy at the end, but I was kind of in a rush when i typed this, so it's probably not as great. D:**

**This is going to be the last Jillian and Ironhide 'oneshot' for this entire little oneshot series.**

**If I ever decide to write another oneshot with these two characters, i'll just upload it separately. :D**

**Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed and added this oneshot series to their favs or alerts. Means a ton! And feel free to check out the other stories I got!**


	12. Authors Note

_**Important Author's Note!**_

_**For those of you who haven't seen it yet, I am making an OFFICIAL Jillian and Ironhide story! The first chapter is already posted! :)**_


End file.
